A Very Happy Day
by xoElle23
Summary: Title stinks, but give it a chance. A story about a certain Mrs. Scott forgetting her favorite holiday. Naley Oneshot.


**This is just a cute story about everyone's favorite couple. Set sometime in late Season 5, without any sort of nanny. :-)**

**-23-**

"Nathan! Jamie! Come on, we're going to be late!" It was Friday morning and the sun was up, shining away. However it was also 7:30 AM and Haley needed to be at school by 7:45 to get ready for class, which started at 8:00.

Nathan appeared at the foot of the stairs, still clad in his pajamas.

"Actually Hales, Luke doesn't need me to come in until later. So you just need to take Jamie." He said.

"Oh, okay." Haley nodded. "JAMIE, WE NEED TO GO NOW! PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS!" She yelled again.

"I'm here momma!" Jamie said running into the hallway from the kitchen. He had his Superman backpack over his shoulders and lunchbox in his hand. "We can go now!"

Haley leaned over and gave Nathan and peck on the lips, and Jamie gave him a hug. The two raced out to Haley's car, buckled in, and drove off.

**-23-**

After dropping Jamie off at daycare, Haley rushed over to the High school and clocked in with two minutes to spare. She quickly went into her classroom and began preparing for her classes.

**-23-**

"Good morning class." She greeted her third period as they walked in. This class used to be her least favorite of the day, because Quentin was in it, but he had really grown on her. His book reports were coming in on time and they were actually quite good. He had impressed her.

"Please pass up last night's homework." She instructed. After taking up the papers and setting them on her desk, she turned to the class. "Today we're going to be discussing the book we've been reading these past few weeks in class: Romeo and Juliet."

"Very appropriate Mrs. Scott." Quentin spoke up.

Haley looked puzzled. "What are you talking about, Quentin?"

"Very funny; like you wouldn't know. It's Valentine's Day!" he said in a "duh" sort of tone.

Haley let out a small gasp. She had completely forgotten. But how? This was one of her favorite holidays, she always remembered! It was usually her who reminded Nathan! Oh no, she hadn't gotten him anything. What was he going to say? Before she could continue thinking this over, Q spoke up again.

"Mrs. Scott? Hello? Anyone in there?"

Shaking her head, Haley turned her focus back to the class. "Yes, Quentin. It is appropriate. Now, who here can tell me, briefly, what this book is about?" She pointed to a girl in the corner. "Tia. How about you?"

The girl shrugged. "It's about a boy and a girl who wanna be together but their families don't like each other. So they have to keep their relationship a secret, right?"

"That's right." Haley said. "But it's not as simple as it sounds. You see, Romeo and Juliet are in love. All they want is to be together, but since their families are enemies, they know the only way is to escape from their home and run off together. But Juliet is supposed to marry someone else, because her father got her an arranged marriage."

"That's whack." Q said.

Haley shrugged. "That's how it was. So they have to come up with a plan to run away, which doesn't exactly turn out as they planned." She turned around and wrote the assignment on the board behind her. "For homework I want you to read chapters six through nine of the book and write a one page summary on what's happened so far and your opinion on it." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Haley turned to the class, "Get started." She went over and opened the door to find a delivery man. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Mrs. Haley James Scott." He said, reading the name off of the clipboard he was holding.

"Um, that's me but-" She was cut off as the man carried an armful of things into the room and set them on her desk.

"Have a nice day, ma'am." He said walking out.

Haley's eyes went big as she approached the pile of things on her desk. There was a bouquet of red roses, a cookie cake in the shape of a heart, and handful of heart balloons tied together. She grabbed the card from the vase of flowers:

_To my Valentine,_

_Taking a leaf out of my book, I see? I never thought I'd see the day where Haley Scott forgot Valentine's Day. I thought you lived for this! I'm kidding, I know how hard you've been working and I actually suspected you might forget. So calm down and have a piece of cookie. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Nathan_

Haley looked up from the card to see a classroom full of students staring at her. She smiled.

"Okay, you know what? Forget the assignment." She opened the cookie cake and broke off a piece, sitting down on the edge of her desk. "How many of you have a special someone in here? Show of hands."

The class looked around the room awkwardly before most of them raised their hands. Only about five, including Q, didn't.

"Good! I'm happy for you. Valentine's Day has always been one of my favorite holidays, because it's a day of love. One day out of the year where everyone just stops and shows that special person just how much they mean. So, in honor of this amazing holiday, you are all free to go."

The kids stared at her, clearly having trouble believing that their teacher would do something like this.

Haley grinned. "I'm serious, go! Go be with the people you love." The class quickly grabbed their stuff and exited, all except for Quentin, who walked up to the desk.

"Nate sent you that stuff, didn't he?"

"Yep. You want some cookie?" She held out the plastic container and he took a piece.

"Thanks." Haley nodded and he continued, "I think it's real cool that ya'll are they way you are."

"What do you mean?" She asked, biting into another piece of cookie.

Quentin shrugged and sat down on the edge of a desk. "You know, I've heard about you two. About how you got married as juniors and all the hell ya'll been through. And somehow you're still here grinnin' like you just won the lottery all because of somethin' nice he did for you."

"Well Quentin, that's what happens when you fall in love." Haley told him. "You can go through anything and everything, good and bad but when you find the person you're meant for at the end of the day all that matters is that you're together. God knows Nathan and I have had our bad times but when I think about them, I realize that they only made us stronger and that they got us to where we are today."

Quentin smiled. "You really love him, don't you Mrs. Scott?"

"I'm in love with him, Q. I have been since the day he came over to my house and asked if I could forgive him for doing drugs to play better." She smiled, remembering Nathan's words in therapy. "That was the moment I fell in love with him."

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Q stood up. "I'm gonna take that as my cue to go." he pulled a small Hershey's peanut butter heart out of his backpack and handed it to her just as the bell rang signaling the end of third period. This made Haley happy, because fourth period was her lunch and planning period.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Scott." He opened the door and walked out.

Less than a few seconds later, Nathan came in holding a single red 0rose. Haley grinned as she walked over and kissed him.

"I love you." She said once they had parted. "And I am so sorry I forgot."

"It's okay." Nathan told her. He sat down in her desk chair and pulled her onto his lap, setting the rose on the table. "I never wanted anything for Valentine's Day but you."

Haley set the candy from Quentin on the desk and smiled. "Well you're certainly getting a big gift tonight, mister."

"I think I'm okay with that." Haley giggled as once again, there was a knock at the door.

"I should really have a doorman." She told him. "Come on in!" she called out. The door opened and in walked Lucas, holding a box of candy.

"Am I interrupting something that shouldn't be going on?" he teased.

"Very funny, Luke; Do you seriously think we'd be that quiet?"

"Nathan!"

He held his hands up in defense. "Well, you know it's true."

Lucas scoffed. "Please, I lived with you all for almost four years. I think I know more than enough about your sex life."

Haley gasped. "You heard us?"

"Why do you think I was out so many nights?"

"I thought you were planning game strategies!"

Luke laughed. "Hell no; I was at Whitey's sleeping on the couch. Then at about one or two in the morning I'd come back and go sleep in my room."

Haley put her head in her hands. "Oh my God"

"Anyway, that's not why I stopped by." He held out the heart shaped box to Haley, who took it and began examining it.

"Luke, these are my favorites! Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sit down and have some cookie." She offered. Lucas did so and sat down on a desk nearby.

"So, did a gift shop explode in here or what?" he asked.

Nathan chuckled. "I went a little overboard on gifts."

"No, you didn't." his wife assured him as she stuffed another piece of cookie into her mouth. "I love presents." She tore off the plastic covering the candy box from Lucas and grabbed a piece from the middle. "I have to say, today is pretty great." The Scott brothers laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea." Nathan said suddenly. "Leave early. Let's go get Jamie and Brooke and Peyton and we can all go out for lunch."

"Nathan, that's a great idea! We can go to that place on Main Street that we love and eat by the docks!" Haley got up from her husband's lap. "You two call Brooke and Peyton. I'll go tell Turner. Luke, do you want me to clock you out?"

Lucas shrugged. "Why not? I cancelled practice today anyway."

"Yay! Okay, I'll be right back."

As soon as Haley was gone, Lucas chuckled. "You're so whipped."

"I'm not whipped!"

"You're whipped."

"Yeah, we'll at east I'm getting some." Nathan fired.

"Okay first of all, gross. Second of all, shut up."

Nathan laughed. "You're just jealous I have a girl."

"Seriously man, that's like my sister."

"So?"

"So shut up."

"Hi guys!" Haley said walking back in. Nathan quickly kissed her on the cheek, while Lucas silently mouth 'whipped', causing Nathan to glare and give him the finger when Haley turned around.

**-23-**

"Hi Haley" one of the daycare workers said happily as Haley, Nathan, and Lucas entered the daycare. "You're early today."

"Hey Sarah, I took the rest of the day off." Haley explained smiling.

"Sounds like fun. I'll go tell Jamie's teacher and help him get his stuff together. I think everyone's finishing up their Valentine's Day parties and getting ready for naptime. You and your husband and brother can have a seat." Sarah smiled once more and disappeared through a door behind her desk.

Haley walked over and sat down on Nathan's lap in one of the many chairs in the waiting area, while Lucas looked around.

A few minutes later Jamie ran through the door, Sarah trailing behind him holding his backpack and a brown paper bag that had marker all over it.

"Momma! Daddy! Uncle Lucas!" he said, clearly excited to see them all. "You're all here!"

"Hey baby! We're gonna go meet Brooke and Peyton for lunch." Haley said hugging him.

"Did you have a good day Jimmy-Jam?" Nathan asked taking his backpack and paper bag. He signed his name on the sheet for school, saying that he and Haley had taken him out that day.

"It was so fun guys!" Jamie said his eyes wide. "First we colored our Valentine bags and I drew basketballs and hearts and candy on mine! Then we played musical chairs only I didn't win cuz Kyle pushed me and I got mad but then he said sorry. And then we played bingo and Sally won that and the teacher said it was a 'stroke of luck' even though nobody knows what that means. And then we got to pass out our Valentines that we brought for the class. And everybody said my shiny basketball ones was really cool! And then the teacher passed out bags of candy to everyone and then we ate cupcakes and chips and cookies and soda and then you guys came and got me right before naptime!" He paused, clearly waiting for a reaction.

"That's great honey!" Haley smiled. "Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah, I'm jealous." Nathan added.

"J-Luke next time you're going to work for me and I'm going to the party."

Jamie laughed. "Uncle Lucas you're silly! Kids can't go to work!"

Lucas pouted. "Why not?"

He paused, thinking about it, then said, "Cuz I can't reach your desk."

**-23-**

"Happy Valentine's Day Tutor-Mom!" Brooke squealed as they entered the restaurant. She and Peyton gave her a hug and they all sat down at a table outside. After eating, Brooke stood up. "Okay, present time!" She pulled out a huge bag from under the table and grinned. Pulling out four boxes she passed them out to Haley, Jamie, Lucas, and Peyton.

"That's for you too, Nate." She said grinning.

Haley sighed and opened her box. "Oh my god, Brooke. This is really beautiful." She said lifting the blue camisole and boy shorts out of the box. She frowned when she saw what was at the bottom. "Chocolate condoms?"

"What's a condom?" Jamie asked suddenly.

Haley's face reddened. "Um, something for grown-ups."

"But what is it?"

"Hey superstar, open yours." Brooke said quickly.

Jamie grinned and tore open his gift, immediately forgetting about his previous question. "Chocolate basketball candy!" he cried excitedly. "And superman candy bars! Thanks Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke smiled. "You're welcome buddy."

Lucas received a box of liquor filled candy and Peyton got a T-shirt.

"Read the front!" the brunette exclaimed.

Peyton did so and let out a dry laugh. "My best friend bought this for me on Valentine's Day. How lucky am I?" she smiled when she realized Brooke has also stuck a new CD in the bottom. "Thank you Brookie."

"Anytime P. Sawyer."

Peyton went next, giving everyone iTunes gift cards, and Lucas gave everyone a small quote of the day calendar.

Haley froze when she realized she and Nathan were next. "Oh my god-"

"I got it Hales." He stood up and passed out three medium sized picture frames with pictures of Jamie in them.

"This is perfect for my desk." Lucas said. Peyton nodded.

"I'm sticking it on my counter at the store so I can brag about you every day." Brooke announced.

Jamie grinned and revealed five handmade cards. Passing them out, everyone went silent as they took turns reading them aloud.

"'_To the best momma. I love you very much and think yor very pretty and nice. Love James Lucas Scott Age 5.'_" Haley grinned. "I love it."

Nathan went next: _'To my number one dad. Thank yo for playing basketbal with me all the time. Its the funnest thing evr. I love you. Love James Lucas Scott Age 5.'_

'_Unkle Lukas, yor awsum cuz you and me always have lots of fun togethr. Hanging out with you and the guys is so fun. Love James Lucas Scott Age 5.'_

'_Ant Peton. Yor music box place is really fun to go to cuz Mia is funny and nice. Yor really smart and a good music person xcept for when you make me listen to 'the oldies'. I love you. Love James Lucas Scott Age 5.' _

'_Ant Brook you rock! Yor really pretty and smart and I am glad yor my ant.Yor lots of fun to play with and you alwaze makes us have fun. Love James Lucas Scott Age 5.'_

By this time everyone was grinning. Partially because of how sweet it was and partially because of how many things were misspelled. After receiving numerous kisses Haley stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my amazing husband, thank you for being the amazing man I fell in love with."

"Well then I'd like to toast to my wife for being the wonderful person she's always been." Nathan said smiling.

"I'd like to toast to everyone, for being there for me through everything." Lucas said.

"To Brooke, for giving me the courage and financial aid to start up my company; and Haley, for recording with me."

"To my best friend P. Sawyer for always being there for me and making sure that my head stays in the right place."

"To Chester!" Jamie said loudly. "For being one of my best friends and eating the carrots momma buys for him."

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses. "To Chester." They echoed. "And to a very Happy Valentine's Day."

And a very happy day it was.

**-23-**

**Ta-da! How was it? Please give reviews! They make my heart soar! :-) **


End file.
